<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drinkspiration by Just_once_more</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154679">drinkspiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more'>Just_once_more</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткая (не очень) инструкция по тому, как правильно выбрать сожителя. Или соседа. Или...</p><p>Бета Many happy returns</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper &amp; Mike Stamford, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drinkspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>«алкоозарение» —<br/>
чувство вдохновения после первого бокала</b>
  </p>
</div>В предрождественский вечер в пабе было не протолкнуться. И не продохнуть. И не сесть иначе, чем на неустойчивый колченогий стул, чудом умещающийся между деревянной стойкой-подоконником и коридорчиком, ведущим к туалетам.<p>— Если бы не вся эта господня срань последний месяц, я бы здесь ни в жисть не села, — буркнула Молли, кое-как устроившись за стойкой и цепляясь каблуком сапога за перекладину между передними ножками стула. — Выходные, долгие-долгие выходные... Неужто дожили?! Планы — пить, спать, не выходить из комнаты дальше жизненно необходимого.</p><p>— Ну ты сегодня только по первому пункту, верно ведь?..</p><p>Джон опустил на поцарапанную десятками жаждущих рук стойку три толстостенные пивные кружки. Молли, блаженно морщась, тут же уткнула нос в пену. Майк, который не решался подвергнуть неустойчивый стул испытанию своими фунтами, лишь опёрся предплечьями о столешницу, бездумно разглядывая людской поток, мельтешащий за стеклом.</p><p>В этом потоке виднелись: шапки волос и обычные шапки, припорошенные медленно идущим снегом; немилосердно шуршащие подарочные пакеты; языки, закинутые на плечи; дизайнерские синяки в пол-лица, утопившие в себе выпученные от перенапряжения глаза.</p><p>Стандартный «последний рабочий вечер перед длинными праздниками».</p><p>Иногда Майку казалось, что подобным духом зомби-апокалипсиса не сможет похвастаться даже охота на спички и тушёнку накануне конца света.</p><p>— За выходные.</p><p>Никто из них кружку не поднял — только слегка сдвинул, чтобы было удобнее отхлёбывать без риска уронить драгоценную ёмкость. Немного потряхивало, по спине рассыпались фейерверки судорог, а прикушенный язык (как бы не сказануть чего резкого при начальстве) привычно саднил.</p><p>— Чёртовы линейные...</p><p>— Молли, — Джон поморщился, словно бы в стаут щедро сыпанули лимонной кислоты, — не сейчас. Ну пожалуйста. Мы пережили эти проверки. Впереди — как минимум неделя покоя. Рождество, Новый год, новое начало...</p><p>— Новые проверки...</p><p>— Так, давайте договоримся. — Майку всё же не удалось выдержать полупохоронный-полуехидный тон коллеги. — Тот, кто этим вечером ещё раз помянет эти проклятые линейные проверки, будет платить. За всех, а не за себя, как обычно.</p><p>Джон вымученно улыбнулся, стирая пену с потрескавшихся губ отставленным большим пальцем. Молли лишь бросила «замётано» и принялась рассказывать о том, как в середине сентября начала составлять список сериалов, которые планировала посмотреть на рождественских праздниках, зарывшись в одеяло как в противотанковое укрытие. Кажется, они успели обсудить новый сезон «Доктора Кто». Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что время внезапно замедлилось, а после того, как они перешли со стаута на виски и херес, поскакало рваным галопом — да так споро, что Майк в рекордно сжатые сроки обнаружил себя перед дверьми 221В. С рукой Джона на плече.</p><p>Точнее — с тяжестью всего Джона на одном воющем от натуги плече.</p><p>Где-то справа, похлопывая себя ладонями, мёрзнущими даже в перчатках, обнаружилась Молли.</p><p>— Может, ты всё-таки позвонишь в дверь?.. А, ладно. Просто стой на месте. И постарайся его не уронить. Хоть бы миссис Хадсон была дома. — Первый звонок. Второй. Минута осуждающей тишины на лестницах и в коридорах. Другая. По Бейкер-стрит промчалась скорая, затем — пожарная машина. Молли и Майк, переглянувшись, скривились: если случится что-нибудь по-настоящему страшное, их вызовут на работу — вне зависимости от того, сколько неотгулянных дней, сто или двести, накапало в соответствии с их контрактом. — Надеюсь, службы просто перестраховываются. Не хотелось бы, чтобы канун Рождества у кого-то был... трагичным. — Её голос, до этого проникновенный и тихий, взвился вверх: — Интересно, нам теперь здесь стоять до первой звезды или как?!</p><p>— Смотря какую звезду ты имеешь в виду.</p><p>Двое из трёх стоящих на крыльце людей подняли головы, ища источник звука и сарказма. Источник обнаружился в окне второго этажа. На его кудри, обрамляющие заинтересованную физиономию, уже успели налипнуть крупные хлопья снега.</p><p>— Если бы не выражение лица, сказала бы, что тебя, но ты как всегда. Шерлок, не откроешь дверь?.. Тут холодно.</p><p>— Вам — возможно. Джону пока что точно нет.</p><p>— Шерлок. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— У тебя интересно изменился тон и тембр голоса. — Смычок обвиняюще высунулся из окна и, как стрелка компаса, теперь указывал на Молли. — Сколько этанола вы суммарно выпили?..</p><p>— О Господи.</p><p>— Это сколько в расчёте на фунт веса?</p><p>— Явпрядке.</p><p>— Джон, ну ты хотя бы помолчи...</p><p>— Не думал, что когда-нибудь соглашусь с твоим университетским другом, но и правда, Джон, тебе следует держать рот закрытым хотя бы сейчас. Если с предыдущей версией этого испытания ты не справился. Подождите, я спущусь.</p><p>— Мило с твоей стороны. Просто открыть дверь не вариант, нет?.. Ага, так он меня и дослушал. Хей, Шерлок! — Пока она поёживалась и покрепче стягивала ворот пальто на шее, тот успел появиться в распахнувшемся дверном проёме — тень внутри сумрачного коридора, тут же вылетевшая из рамы дверного косяка, будто неспокойное привидение из картины. — Так, помедленнее, иначе сейчас и меня замутит!..</p><p>Тяжкий груз на плече сперва уменьшился, а потом и вовсе пропал. Майк автоматически встряхнул рукой, сбрасывая напряжение.</p><p>— Да я впрядке. Едем? — деловито (что в его состоянии было сродни подвигам Геракла, выполненным одновременно и одной левой) спросил Джон, обмякая вдоль прямого, как стрела, соседа. — Прямьщас?</p><p>— То, что ты пригоден к работе, мне нужно услышать от доктора с фамилией не Ватсон. — Снисходительный, но обеспокоенный взгляд сверху вниз. — И не Хупер. — Поровну недоумения и осуждения. — И уж точно не Стамфорд. — На этот раз больше осуждения, чем всего остального. — А пока все дела откладываются и ты отправляешься в кровать. Так и быть, на всю ночь. Без возражений, Джон. И да, будет тебе и вода с лимоном, и тёплое одеяло, и чёртов тазик в случае необходимости. Опять.</p><p>Майк присвистнул: подобной заботы редко когда удостаивались даже знакомые ему отцы семейств. Впрочем, любопытство и удивление разбирали не только его, но и стремительно трезвевшую Молли, которая не преминула спросить:</p><p>— Слушай, а как найти такого потрясающего соседа, как ты?..</p><p>— Уйти жить к первому, кто предложит, — совершенно серьёзно, без тени улыбки, бросил Шерлок, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице. Свой весьма разговорчивый груз он старался сильно не раскачивать.</p><p>Дверь 221В захлопнулась как крышка термостата, внутри которого скоро будет происходить сложная, многоступенчатая и взрывоопасная реакция всего из двух компонентов. Молли и Майк немного постояли под крупными снежинками, по спирали падающими на ресницы, и двинулись к метро, нахохлившись и с каждым шагом приближаясь друг к другу в поисках чего-то, что так сложно найти любой ночью, а зимней — особенно.</p><p>— А у меня как раз одна комната свободная... — задумчиво проговорила Молли.</p><p>Её пальцы, которые Майк бережно обхватил своей ладонью, были холодными лишь первые пару минут.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>